


Pilot Kisses

by saltylikecrait



Series: What Comes After [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finn is a good supportive boyfriend, Fluff, Flying, Kissing, Pilot Rey, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: “For luck,” he told her. “Not that you need it.”





	Pilot Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For this week's Finnrey Friday.

Finn smiled as he watched Rey finish the last task of a pre-flight check. She was all smiles, giddy, and the most excited that he had seen her since their escape off Jakku in the _Millennium Falcon._ And Finn was excited for her as well, because this was something she had talked about for months and he knew how much it meant to her.

“You look good,” he said as he approached her. It was true, flight suits weren’t the most flattering of clothing, but the way Rey wore it, confident, proud, and enthusiastic, she looked like she had been born to wear it.

“Thanks.” She twisted her body around, trying to see if there were any straps that were left undone. “You sure you don’t want to give it a shot, too?”

“I’m sure.” Poe had offered to teach the both of them to fly, but Finn had decided that as long as he could fly simple transports and starfighters, he was fine and in his comfort zone. He’d rather be a gunner for them any day. “Yellow looks a lot better on me than orange, right?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Oh well, I _suppose._ We both can’t look good in orange.”

“Exactly,” he hummed. “Gotta have different hobbies. It’s healthy for relationships.”

With a laugh and a shake of her head, Rey began to walk towards the ladder of the X-wing. BB-8 stood waiting for her to help the droid get loaded up into the droid slot of the starfighter, having volunteered themselves to help Rey on her first flight. They beeped at her.

Rey giggled. “Better not let Poe hear that or he might refuse to teach me.” She hit the switch to have BB-8 get lifted up into the back of the X-wing and then began to make her climb into the cockpit.

Finn waited until she was settled in before he climbed up the ladder and looked in. Then, once he saw that she was securely buckled up, he leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.

“For luck,” he told her. “Not that you need it.” Then he placed her helmet over her head for her to secure. “When you get your own droid partner, we can customize your helmet to match it or something.”

“Hush.” She playfully slapped at his hands. “You’ll make BB-8 jealous.”

Squeezing her hand one more time, Finn climbed down and stood away from the X-wing, watching as Rey brought down the canopy and turned on the console. She waved at him and gave him a final thumbs up before she slowly rolled the starfighter forward, ready for permission to take off.

He knew that she had this and that there was nothing to worry about. Finn would be waiting for her return from her first outing wanting to hear all about it and with a packed lunch all ready.


End file.
